A contact lens is a thin lens placed directly on the surface of the eye. Contact lenses are considered medical devices and can be worn to correct vision, or for cosmetic or therapeutic reasons. People choose to wear contact lenses for many reasons. Aesthetics and cosmetics are often motivating factors for people who would like to avoid wearing glasses or would like to change the appearance of their eyes. Other people wear contacts for functional or optical reasons.
However, many people who wear contact lenses may suffer from contact lens issues, causing a user's eyes to become red, sore, or swollen. There are many different types of contact lenses, from those that are designed to be worn for a few hours, to brands that can safely be worn overnight. Wearing contact lenses for longer than recommended can cause irritation and discomfort. Wearing contact lenses that are worn out or past their use-by date can also cause problems, including infections from bacteria. Contact lens irritation can also cause dry eyes, blurred vision, and a constant feeling of objects in the eye. Such contact lens irritation and discomfort may be caused by improper care or use of contact lenses, wearing contact lenses for too long, or eye infections from contact lenses. Thus, there is a need for an enhanced method for measuring and analyzing the condition of the eye and contact lenses thereon.